Life as a Chunin
by dj-kat
Summary: The genin's are now chunins! But is being a chunin all it's cracked up to be? How is Naruto going to deal with the fact that he's going to be spending less time with his friends? Not a lot of fluff.
1. Pass or Fail: After the Exams

Life as a Chunin

This story takes place right after the chunin exams. It shows what life is like for the new chunins. It seemed like they'd be as close as ever…maybe not. There won't, I repeat, WON'T, be a lot of fluff in this fiction. Sorry, but I just don't want fluff at the moment.

The genin sat tired awaiting their judgment. Would they become chunin or would they be sent back as genin? Naruto, who was usually loud and obnoxious, was probably the quietest one in the room. Chouji, who was usually eating, was now mumbling nervously that he wasn't hungry. Ino and Sakura were no longer thinking of Sasuke, Sasuke was looking nervous just as everyone else was.

"Please let me pass…please…please," Hinata muttered under her breath. Naruto heard her and turned and put on a smile despite himself. "Don't worry Hinata, you did great," he said encouragingly. She nodded and looked down blushing.

'What the hell is taking them so long? Really, pass or fail, right?' thought Sasuke. 'What if I don't pass?' thought Sakura. 'I know! I'd be separated from Sasuke!' said inner Sakura. 'Who cares? It would be so humiliating!' Sakura thought back. 'I can't fail. I have to pass,' thought Naruto desperately.

Inside the Office:

The persons in charge of making the decisions were talking fast as to not make the ninja wait longer. While some decisions were easy, others were not. Most were decided. It would only be a few minutes longer.

Outside the Office:

"How much more of this madness do they expect us to take?" said Ino quietly. Sakura looked over at her ex-best friend and took her hand encouragingly. Ino looked up and nodded. They had come to an understanding in a way.

Just then, the door to the office room opened and a man brought in the teams one by one to know if they passed or not. Teams went in and out, some cheering for joy, others, near tears. Ino was among those close to tears. When she and her teammates came out of the room, Shikamaru patted Ino's back sympathetically while Chouji offered her some chips.

"It's ok Ino. They said they'd give you a re-test," said Shika. "It's not ok. I couldn't pass it the first time!" Ino wailed. Shika looked over to Sakura who got up to comfort her friend but just then team seven was called into the room. "Good luck," said Ino. "I'll be back and you'll be ok," said Sakura as she caught up with her teammates as they entered the room.

"Team seven?" asked a jounin. They nodded. "I will call your names in alphabetical order," he said. Sakura nearly cried at this.

"Haruno Sakura…passes…but barely," said the jounin smiling. They then realized Kakashi was there too. She smiled weakly as she heard and tried her best to keep a straight face but only passed out. Naruto caught her. "Uh…ok…Uchiha Sasuke…passes…but after failing to beat your opponent, you are required to attend training with another chunin until further notice," said the jounin with a smile to the boy. Sasuke for the first time in a while smiled. Only slightly, but Naruto looked over at him.

"Now…Usamaki Naruto…we had a difficult time with you…not that you did badly…but you were difficult to place," said the ninja. Naruto looked confused. "So did I pass or mot!" yelled Naruto who was about to have a fit. The jounin noticed this and choose to speed up," You passed." Before he could say anything else, Naruto jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs," Yeah I'm a chunin! How do ya like that!" Sakura woke to his yelling and hit him over the head. "Would you chill?" she said. Naruto quieted down.

"Now…uh…your training will be your responsibility. You are of course allowed to train with others if you so wish but it is up to you to stay fit and such. You will be given missions that fit your ability's. I expect you will all be eager to get a mission. With that said I wish you luck and congratulate you…chunin." Kakashi smiled at his former team and gestured them to the door. They left feeling good. Naruto was smiling ear to ear. Sakura was still in shock from the news but say Ino and smiled encouragingly. "You passed? I knew you would," said Ino.

The teams went in and out and finally everyone was passed or failed. The jounin sensais came out to congratulate or offer comfort to their former teams.

Kakashi came toward his team smiling beneath his mask. "congratulations," he said," I have never been so proud." "Probably because you never passed any of your other teams," said Naruto. "That could have something to do with it," said Sakura. Kakashi anime sweat drop. "Well…still…I want to treat you guys to ramen…on the condition that Naruto keeps it to a limit of 15 bowls." "You got it Kakashi-sensai!" said Naruto who was giddy.

They went to the ramen shop and just as Naruto promised, he ate exactly 15 bowls. 'Baka Naruto,' said Sasuke. "Pig," said Sakura. "Hey I'm a growing boy," said Naruto defensively. "You guys realize that you won't be seeing as much of each other now that you're chunin?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked him in the eye and nodded. Sakura looked down and nodded. "What? Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto" said Sakura," We'll be really busy with missions." "And training," Sasuke continued. "And friends naturally drift apart," Kakashi finished. "But I don't want to drift apart," said Naruto quietly. Sakura shot Kakashi a nasty look. He looked off in a different direction to avert her angered eyes. "Just because we won't see each other every day or don't hang out as much doesn't mean that we're going to drift away from each other as friends. We all will always be friends," she said trying to cheer up her friend. "Yeah you dope…friends for real, friends for life…weather we like it or not," said Sasuke smirking. "I'm not a dope," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What's today Kakashi-sensai?" asked Sakura. "Uh…Tuesday…and you don't need to call me Kakashi-sensai as I am no longer your teacher," he said. "Oh yeah…well…anyways…how about we agree that every Tuesday we'll get together to do something as friends…weather it's watching Naruto pig out on ramen or training or something like that…we'll be doing it as friends," Sakura. "Really? Awe…you guys are the best!" said Naruto," Group hug!" He spread out his arms. "Not on your life," said Sasuke. "No," said Kakashi. "Uh…maybe later," said Sakura who meant no.

"Awe come on! Friends for real friends for life!" he whined. He looked sad now. "Just once," said Sasuke. They did the group hug thing which put Sasuke in a bad mood, made Sakura blush, Kakashi's eye twitch, and Naruto smile. "Never again Naruto. That was a one time thing," said Sakura. "We NEVER speak of this again," said Sasuke. "Well I'm going home," said Kakashi putting the money on the counter," Congrats." He walked out of the shop.

"I'll see you two around," said Sakura getting up and walking out of the shop. "Ditto," said Sasuke walking out with Naruto bringing up the rear.


	2. The First Day as a Chunin

Life as a Chunin: Chapter 2

This is so much fun to write. I hope you readers will enjoy.

Naruto woke to what seemed to him the longest night he had ever had. It was in part to him continually waking from odd dreams. He tired to re-capture the dream but it just came up fuzzy. Shrugging the dream off, he got up to get ready for his day. It felt awkward that he wouldn't be going to train with his team…former team. This thought made him sad as he finished his ramen breakfast and headed out the door.

Sasuke had been up for hours. He couldn't sleep as he too was having odd dreams. 'Baka Naruto, it's his fault for getting all freaked out about drifting. It freaked me out too. Baka,' he thought as he aimed another kunai to his target which hit almost center. "Hnn…"

Sakura got up just like every other morning if not a bit slower and went through her daily routine to get ready for the day. She was a bit put off that she wouldn't see Naruto or Sasuke. She grabbed an apple from a basket on the kitchen counter and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

'Are we supposed to ask for missions or do we just get assigned them?' Naruto asked himself. 'Maybe I should ask the others…No way! They would never let me live it down! Maybe Kakashi-sensai,' he thought trying to figure out what he should do.

In the end, he decided to ask his former teacher. He ran to Kakashi's house and stopped at the door. He knocked on the door and yelled," Kakashi-sensai, I need to ask you something!" Kakashi opened the door warily. "You realize I might have been sleeping," he said a bit moodily. "Oh…I'm sorry," said Naruto. "You had a question," Kakashi said getting to the point. "Well…it's just…do I ask for missions or do I just get assigned them?" "You ask for a mission but you can get assigned them as well if you have some ability that is needed for a mission," said Kakashi bordly. "Thanks Kakashi-senai…and you won't tell the others I had to ask will you?" said Naruto whose cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment. Kakashi nodded and closed the door as Naruto walked off smiling.

Soon enough, he ran into Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his usual noisy tone. "Hey Naruto," answered the konoichi," What are you doing?" "Uh…just…walking. I'm going to go for some training. I'll see you later," said Naruto smiling and walking off. "He had no idea how to get a mission," said Sakura to herself. She suppressed the urge to giggle.

She continued walking to an unknown destination until she saw her ex-sensai looking just as lazy as usual. "Yo," said Kakashi as she approached. "Hey Kakashi-sen-uh…well hey," said Sakura. "What are you up to?" he asked with mild curiosity. "I'm going to go up to the Hogake's office to apply for a mission," said Sakura. "Eager are we? I should say so by the look on your face," said Kakashi. "Bye Kakashi-senai," said Sakura as she ran past him. She hoped that the office wouldn't be too packed.

Sasuke was to meet with his training partner soon. He hated the fact that his other teammates had done better than him. 'Stupid Gaara…I can't believe I lost to him and Naruto beat him. I have to work harder to catch up,' he thought to himself. He aimed kunai at a nearby target and it hit almost dead center. "Grr…I need to improve my aim," he said to himself. "Well that's somewhat obvious," said someone from behind him.

Naruto arrived at the Hogake's building at the same time as Sakura had. This resulted because Naruto had stopped for ramen and Sakura had been behind him until then.

"Going to apply for a mission Naruto?" asked Sakura. "You know it," said the young chunin smiling slyly as usual. They entered the building and saw some of the other new chunin applying to missions. "I'll see you later Naruto," the young ninja said to her friend and then ran toward a few of her other friends. "Hey Tenten…hey Hinata," said Sakura. "Hey" and "Hello" was the answer she got back. They then started to talk girl talk which made Naruto head in a completely different direction so he could avoid hearing things that would most likely traumatize him.

'Never try to understand women,' he thought to himself as he made his way to apply for a mission. He wanted action! Ten minutes later, he came out of the building and as if on cue his stomach growled. "Mmmmmm…ramen…" he mumbled as he headed for Ichiriku's for ramen. How cliché.

Sakura and the girls walked out of the tall building still talking and swapping rumors. "Hey…how about we get together on Tuesday to just do girl things," said Ino who had walked up a few minutes earlier. "I can't…I promised my team that that day would be reserved for spending time with each other," said Sakura. "Awe…that's really sweat," said Tenten. "Yeah we completely understand," said Hinata. "Sasuke agreed to that," asked Ino wide eyed.

"Yes Ino…he did," said Sakura," Believe it or not he is not just a human popsicle. He is capable of human emotions and desires friendship just like everyone else." Ino shut her mouth as she was about to retort. Tenten held in laughter as Hinata looked down not wanting to get into a fight.

Not wanting to upset their repaired friendship over the same issue, Ino said," Well…how about Friday? 6:30 at the mall sound good?" Everyone agreed to this and they then separated to do whatever they had to do.

This little conversation occurred right next Ichiriku's and Naruto had overheard the entire thing. "Wow…never piss off Sakura. Never," he said finishing his ramen and paying," I wonder if she sticks up for me as well?" With that thought he left to do whatever it is Naruto does.

Sasuke turned to face whoever spoke. He saw a woman with very short, brown hair with hazel eyes and a bored look on her face. She must have been only a bit older than him. She wore a skirt like Sakura's only it was shorter and was green. Also she wore a black, short sleeved top.

"Who are you," asked the young Uchiha. "I'm here to train you as asked by Tusunda-sama. The jounin and her think you need more training before earning the right to call yourself a chunin and if your best aim is that-" she pointed to the target with the kunai not anywhere near the center," than we have a lot of work to do," she said with a still bored face that infuriated Sasuke to no ends.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are," said Sasuke who grew slightly red as he looked at his poor aim that had resulted because of anger. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "My name is Massimo, Mamaki. I am a chunin who passed only a year ago. I am here to help you train. I like dark colors and hate anything loud. What else do you want to know?"

"How am I supposed to pass," asked Sasuke. "Eager are we? Well, to pass you have to defeat me in a spar, but I wouldn't try sparring now because with your poor aim, I'd be more worried about you aiming to a near by tree," she said smirking. He was getting extremely mad and wanted to thrust shuriken down this girls throat but decided against it. "Well, at least you're not stupid," she said.

Some enough, they began training and she was making him do target practice to see where she should start. "Alright lets see how good your chakra control is," she said indicating that she wanted him to climb a tree without his hands. He focused the chakra at his feet trying to remember what Sakura did to control hers and climbed the tree until he got ¾ of the way up. He then lost control and fell onto a branch and climbed down.

"That was good," she said. "Really," he said staring in disbelieve. "NO!" she yelled," Your aim and your chakra control suck! How the hell did you even become a genin?" Sasuke was loosing his patience fast now.

The rest of the tests went on for hours until finally she said he was dismissed. 'She was so harsh…that was horrible…how am I going to deal with her every day,' he asked himself. She had told him to meet her tomorrow same place, same time.

He was walking toward his house when he came across Naruto. "Hey Sasuke-teme!" he said loudly with sweat dripping down his face as he too was returning home. "Hey dope," Sasuke said. He was already in a bad mood and didn't feel like having this loudmouth around at the moment. "I heard who you got to train you. I feel bad for you. That Mamaki is a tough trainer. She never compliments either," said Naruto. "I take it you've met," asked Sasuke. "Yeah…Iruka-sensai forced me to train with her as punishment. I always will fear her voice," he said shuddering.

"She's a real bitch, that's for sure," said Sasuke. He and Naruto walked the rest of the way until they had to take separate paths to get home. "Bye Sasuke! Try not to let her get you down," said Naruto walking off and waving.

Me: This is gonna get good as we progress through the story. laughs evilly  
Sasuke: What are you laughing at?  
Me: Nothing.  
Sasuke: You're laughing at my suffering aren't you?  
Me: Yeah…but it's funny.  
Sasuke: Hnn…  
Naruto: Damn right it's funny!  
Sasuke: Shut it dope!  
Naruto: What did you call me!  
Sakura: Oh no. Here they go again.  
Me: Maybe we should drug then with Nyquil…  
Sakura: That might work… Sakura and me contemplate how to drug the boys  
Me: Anyways…I will update ASAP!


	3. Worries, Pains, and Surprises

Life as a Chunin: Chapter 3

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Sasuke: Yay.

Me: Do you have to be so sarcastic?

Sasuke: Hnn…

Naruto: At least answer her!

Sasuke: Shut up dope.

Sakura: How about you guys cool it? Have some tea and calm down.

Sasuke and Naruto drink tea and fall asleep within minutes.

Me: Told you Nyquil would work.

Sakura woke early in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She yawned and got up. She dressed and grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket on her counter. She then gathered her weapons and walked out the door, locking it afterwards.

She walked down the still dark street slowly eating the fruit in her left hand. She heard something behind her and turned to see what it was. She saw nothing. She turned back around shrugging off the odd feeling she had.

She continued down the street taking another bite from the fruit. She turned again when she heard the sound again. It was like a light padding of feet. Again, she saw nothing. 'I'm just being paranoid,' she thought to herself as she turned again but immediately heard the padding noise again.

She turned and nothing was there. She rotated back to her path and gasped in surprise. "Scared you didn't I," asked Naruto who was now in front of her. "Don't you ever do that again Naruto!" Sakura yelled feeling relieved now. She then started to tell him off in a loud voice.

"Sakura…you need to quiet down. Are you trying to wake everyone?" Naruto said trying to calm his friend. "Ok…I'm calm now," said Sakura. She hit him over the head and then smiled. "That hurt," said Naruto rubbing his head. "I think it was supposed to hurt you dope," said Sasuke who came out of nowhere.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," said Sakura smiling. "Hey Sasuke-bastard," said Naruto who was now moody and still in pain. "What are you two doing up so early," he asked. "I could ask the same from you," said Naruto. "Well…Naruto is acting like…well…Naruto…and I couldn't sleep," said Sakura who was no longer angry. "What about you?" asked Naruto whose pain had subsided.

"Same here," he said, his hands in his pockets," I've got training so…see you guys later." Sasuke then walked off without another word. "I'm going to…hm…I'll see you later Naruto," said Sakura walking off. She was a bit worried. She couldn't sleep because she was worried. She hid it well so that the others wouldn't notice.

Her parents hadn't returned from the mission they were on. They were supposed to be back a few days ago. She wondered if she should report the fact that they and the others that had gone on the mission were not back yet. She continued walking until she realized she was going the wrong way from where she had been going.

'Oh well…not like I actually have to be anywhere. I'll head to the park instead,' Sakura thought continuing to walk in the same direction. She went back to her other thoughts as her feet led her to the park as she was so familiar with the territory. She didn't even realize that there was someone in front of her until she ran into them.

She stumbled back in a shocked manner. "Oh…I'm sorry," she said to whoever it was without taking notice to who it was. She then continued to walk but a hand caught her wrist. She turned to face the person and saw it was Sasuke. She immediately put on a happy face to hide her worries. She thought Sasuke hadn't noticed but he had.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…what's with the weird look," she asked. "What's wrong," he asked. "Nothing," she said. He had let go of her wrist. He smirked. "You're lying," he said," You think I can't tell when my teammates are lying?" Sakura bit her lower lip. "I'm not lying. I'm fine, just a bit worried. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun," she said walking in the direction she had been going in the first place.

'Hnn…something is defiantly up. She didn't flirt or anything. That was actually quite nice though. If she wasn't my friend than I'd just let her stay this way,' he thought. He shrugged off this thought as he heard his trainer's voice. Turning to face his doom, he put his friends out of his mind. "We're going to have fun today," said Mamaki. She cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly.

Sasuke gulped as he thought of what horrors awaited him. 'Dear lord almighty…please do not let me die a horrible painful death under the hand of this cruel person,' he thought trying not to show fear on his face.

Sakura walked to the park. 'I can't believe him. It's none of his business what I'm upset about,' thought Sakura. 'He was actually worried about me,' said inner Sakura. 'So! He needs to mind his own business,' Sakura said to her inner self. 'But he cares! He cares, I know it,' said inner Sakura triumphantly. 'This is exactly why having a conversation with you is so annoying!' Sakura yelled to her inner self. 'WELL EXCUSE ME, for noticing that he cares about me,' said inner Sakura. 'Just go away,' Sakura pleaded. On command, her inner self was quiet.

"Well thank god," she said out loud.

Naruto too had noticed Sakura acting a bit weird. 'I wonder what's wrong with her,' he thought while walking along the now noisy streets of Konaha. 'She is acting well…weird,' he continued to ponder these thoughts. He then decided that he should talk to his friend. "Where's Sakura-chan going to be though?" he asked out loud.

Sakura noticed a person running in her direction. They stopped in front of her waiting a moment to catch his breath. He was a ninja but Sakura had never seen him before. He had sandy brown hair and was a jounin it appeared. "The Hogake would like to speak with you," he said after catching his breath. "I'm supposed to bring you there, so if you could follow me," he said now straightening.

He led her down the street without a sound. They reached the building and Sakura went up to the receptionist. "Uh…I was called here," she said awkwardly. "Oh you must be Haruno, Sakura," said the secretary. Sakura nodded. "I'm Shizune," she said with a smile," Tusunda-sama can't see right at this moment so if you could just take a seat." She gestured to a chair which Sakura sat in.

"Um…am I in trouble," she asked nervously. "Far from it, don't worry," said Shizune. Sakura nodded and sat quietly for what seemed hours. "Sakura…Tusunda-sama will see you now," said Shizune gesturing to the door leading to the office. Sakura walked into the office and saw the Hogake sitting looking irritated and you would be too if you had so much paperwork!

"You wanted to see me Hogake," said Sakura. "Yes I did, and please just Tusunda-sama," said the women smiling now. Sakura nodded. "Now…I've taken notice that you seem to be a gentle person…by nature. Also, it seems you might have what we medics call, The Healing Touch. I think that you would do well as a medic-nin," said Tusunda. "Really," said Sakura. "Yes I think you would do well as my apprentice actually," Tusunda continued.

They continued to talk until Tusunda was completely sure. Sakura would come to learn the medic-nin's way and techniques tomorrow. She left the building thoroughly happy. "You didn't tell her the other news?" asked Shizune. "I just couldn't. I'll tell her later," said Tusunda. "Alright but she's not going to like the fact that you didn't tell her right away," said Shizune returning to her desk.

Sasuke lay on his bed in pain. Mamaki had put him through tests that he doubted that she could do herself. 'I have to finish this. They said that all I had to do was beat her in a spar and I'd be free as a chunin. It must be difficult to beat her though or else they wouldn't have assigned her to me,' thought Sasuke. Suddenly he had a thought. Yes, he was sure it would work.

Naruto was already asleep at the late hour of 11:00 at night. He had trained while thinking of what could be on Sakura's mind. As usual, he could think of nothing as he wasn't good at guessing what people thought.

Sakura too was asleep and Sasuke fell asleep within the hour. What was Kakashi up to? Well what the hell do you think? Sleeping duh! Sorry but I felt it necessary to say that.

Me: Ok, so it took me a while to update.

Sakura: A while! Sasuke and Naruto are already waking up!

Me: Oh no! Their gonna be mad! But I have a plan!

Sasuke and Naruto wake up angrily

Me: Look over there RAMEN! Naruto runs into another room and I lock the door

Sasuke: What did you do!

Me: Uh…look Itachi!

Sasuke: What where!

Sasuke runs in another room and I lock the door

Me: See I told you I had a plan!

Sakura: You just improvised.

Me: So! It worked!

Ok I will update as soon as possible. Review plz.


	4. Worries Come to Truth

Life as a Chunin: Chapter 4

Me: Hey people! Here we go again!

Sasuke: Mamiki is such a bitch!

Naruto: Dude you have no clue!

Sasuke: I do too!

Sakura: Guys, please don't start fighting over something so stupid.

Me: Yeah, you guys are totally being babies.

Sasuke: I'm not the baby. Naruto is.

Naruto: Bigger baby.

Sasuke: Biggest baby!

Naruto: Huge baby!

Sasuke: Gigantic baby!

Naruto: Humongous baby!

Sasuke: Colossal baby!

Naruto: Ginormous baby!

Me: ENFINATY BABY! I WIN NOW SHUT UP!

Sasuke: You cheated…

Weeks passed by and Sasuke learned Mamiki's technique in time. He felt he would soon be able to take her. Naruto had missions and was kept a lot busier though he was happy. Sakura was learning quickly from Tusunda but grew steadily more worried for her parents.

It was the end of a long Tuesday and Sakura was eager to leave. She was meeting the guys at the ramen bar. "I'm finished Tusunda-sama," said Sakura smiling. She had been working on healing cuts. She had progressed quickly. "Very good, but before you leave I have to talk to you," she said looking at the young girl. The truth was that she had grown a bit attached to the girl.

"You might want to sit down," said Tusunda with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Tusunda-sama," asked Sakura sitting. "I know this will be hard for you, but as you must know, your parents haven't returned from the mission they had about a month ago?" Sakura nodded. "And you know that none of the other people that went returned either?" Sakura again nodded. "We found the bodies of the ninja's in the forest a while ago." Sakura's mouth parted slightly as her eyes grew slightly. "We believe the Akatsuki killed them as they left their mark," Tusunda continued. "Your parents are dead."

Sakura blinked. Everything felt gone. Her insides had sunk into the bottom most pits of her body and her mind was swallowed into nothingness. She couldn't contemplate what she had just been told for a few minutes. A single tear slipped down her face.

"We have found their wills and everything was left to you. This includes the house, money…everything. Sakura I know this is horrible…I'm so sorry," said Tusunda looking painfully at her students blank face. 'Their gone…' Sakura thought. Sakura swallowed hard. She wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself, at least not till later.

Sakura stood unemotionally and said," Thank you for telling me Tusunda-sama. I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." "I think you should take tomorrow off," said her teacher. Sakura nodded and left. She started toward her house as the hot tears started to form in her eyes when she heard someone call to her.

"HEY, Sakura-chan!" yelled the blond ninja, Naruto. He waved to her. Sakura blinked the tears from her eyes. It was Tuesday. She had now remembered that she was to meet them at the ramen shop. Naruto ran up to her and looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "No of course not," said Sakura in a false cheery voice and smile. "Let's go."

They reached the ramen shop and they saw the others. Sakura had a false smile on but the others luckily didn't notice. They ate and talked about what they had been doing as they didn't see each other more than a few times. The night grew on and they went their separate paths home.

Naruto knew something was up with Sakura but kept silent. If she didn't want to tell him than she didn't have to. Sasuke too had noticed that she seemed quieter and slightly depressed. Kakashi was oblivious to everything as always but he'd catch on soon enough.

Sakura went into the quiet house that was now hers and sat on the couch. She now let the tears pour over.

Me: The sadness!

Sakura: MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!

Me: NO! I was just kidding. Calm yourself!

Sakura: They aren't dead?

Me: No.

Sakura: Thank god!

Sasuke: It's just a story.

Naruto: Yeah you need to chill.

Sasuke: I agree.

Sakura and my eyes grow big

Me: You guys just agreed on something.

Sakura: It's a sign of the apocalypse!

Me: Head for the bunkers!

Naruto: Oh come on! We don't fight that much!

Sasuke: Yeah we do.

Naruto: We do not!

Sasuke: Do to!

Naruto: Not!

Sasuke: Do!

Me: SHUT UP!


	5. Author's Notes

Life as a Chunin: Author's Notes

Ok, hey people. I'm kind of at a lose at how I should continue. I'm open for any ideas that anyone has. I like criticism and I like help for my writing. So if anyone has anything to say than it would be a real help.

I hope that everyone's enjoying the story so far. Also, I'm sorry that this isn't an update of the story. Thanks.

Dj-kat


End file.
